


Slow spreading poison- Pidge (Voltron) and Matt Holt (Voltron)

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Analisegrey's Birthday Whump Bingo Challenge 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Analisegrey's Birthday Whump Bingo Challenge 2018, Gen, Poison, Whump, Whump Bingo, poison darts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: Square 5 for my birthday whump bingo challenge!Indigostarchild on tumblr asked: "for whump bingo- slowly spreading poison for voltron. i love your ficlets!"^_^





	Slow spreading poison- Pidge (Voltron) and Matt Holt (Voltron)

“Stop staring at me like that. I’m fine.”

Pidge couldn’t see Matt with her eyes closed, but she could  _ feel  _ him looking at her, and heard his growl as he continued to fly them back to the Castle as fast as he could.

“You are  _ not  _ fine, Katie, I can see it spreading up your neck from  _ here _ . And where did you learn to say that ‘I’m fine’ bullshit? Was it Shiro? I bet it was Shiro; I’m gonna kill him with my own two hands-”

Pidge huffed a sigh and opened her eyes, turning her head only as much as she needed to see her brother. Matt was hunched over the control console, scowl firmly in place as he muttered to himself and tried to eek out just a little more speed from the pod.

“Matt, it’s gonna be alright. You already got ahold of the Castle. They’ve got an antidote and pod. It’s gonna be ok.”

Matt muttered something to himself in a language Pidge didn’t know, but from his tone she could guess the gist of it.

They’d snuck into a prisoner processing center on a planet in a Galra trade route, hoping to free whoever was there- which they managed- and to find more information on their dad; they’d found some information, but hadn’t had the chance to look at it before they were made, local guards from the planet finding them and shooting at them. Pidge had been hit in the shoulder, which was already bad, but it turned out poison darts were standard on that planet, which was just her luck. She hadn’t immediately passed out, so they thought she’d gotten lucky until they were a few minutes off-planet and she’d been struck by a wave of vertigo so intense she toppled out of her seat. Matt still needed to fly, but he’d been able to set it to autopilot long enough to check on her. Angry purple-red lines had started spreading from where the dart had landed and were quickly creeping up and out. Pidge could feel them as they spread up her neck, across her chest and down her arm, a slow, but intense, burning sting. Coran had said he was familiar with the poison, and they’d be set to handle it upon arrival; it was serious if left untreated, but they’d get to the Castle in plenty of time. All she had to do was stay still so it didn’t hurry the spread of the poison, which was pretty easy considering if she moved too much the vertigo made it feel like the whole ship was spinning like a top.

Not that this information had any sort of calming effect on Matt.

Pidge could feel his anxiety ratcheting up, and it was giving her a headache; that might have been the poison, though.

“Matt, it’s going to be alright. We’ll be back at the Castle soon, they’re ready to handle it.”

“But what if they  _ can’t _ ?”

Pidge was surprised at the crack of worry in his voice. It wasn’t that she thought he didn’t care, she  _ knew  _ he did. After everything that had happened, family was even more important to them than it had been before, and they’d been pretty close already pre-Kerberos. Then it hit her that maybe that was the sum of the problem right there.

“ _ Matt _ .” Her voice was softer, but she made sure it carried. He turned to look at her, and he looked so worried she wished she could get up and hug him. But she couldn’t, so she did the next best thing.

“Dumbass. I’m gonna be fine.”

Matt snorted, turning back to the controls. He still didn’t look entirely convinced, but he also didn’t look like he was about to cry anymore, and Pidge considered that a win.


End file.
